logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Chuck E. Cheese's
Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza Time Theatre 1977–1981 This is the first Chuck E. Cheese logo and was open in 1977 in San Jose, California 1981–1991 This logo was used in 1981-1991 Chuck E. Cheese's/Chuck E. Cheese commercials. Chuck E. Cheese's (First era) 1984-1991 The words "Pizza Time Theatre" were dropped from the logo and it simply became "Chuck E. Cheese's". The "Chuck E. Cheese's" typeface from this logo continued to be regularly used on the red derby of the animatronic and walk around Chuck E. Cheese characters until the late 1990s. Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza 1989–1993 The changes to the logo were a different font for "Chuck E. Cheese's" and the addition of the word "Pizza". Also, the font extending all the way to the chain's current logo was introduced for the first time. This, of course was adapted from the logo of its predecessor, ShowBiz Pizza. 1993-1994 Chuck E. Cheese's (Second era) 1994-1998 CEC_Prototype_No_Shadow.png|Variant without shadow. CEC_Prototype_Commercial_Logo.png|Variant used in some commercials until 1998. In 1994, Chuck E. Cheese’s introduced a new logo for their stores. This logo now features Chuck E. sporting a red long sleeved shirt with yellow circles, and a red/blue cap. 1998–2004 ChuckECheeses1995Logo.png|Variant w/ Slogan CEC_1994_logo.svg CEC_94_PBS_Kids_Version.png|Variant used on some Chuck E. Cheese's funding spots on PBS Kids from 2003-2004. Chuck 1998 Symbol.svg|Symbol only. NOTE: This version of the logo can also be seen on the back of the Tik Tak Clock ride at some CEC locations that have it. Chucke.svg|Alternate Version with orange text, and a light blue outline. In 1998, the 2nd version of the previous logo was introduced featuring a redrawn/more kid-friendly looking Chuck E. Cheese, now wearing a yellow colored long-sleeved shirt with green lines, and a red and green cap with a yellow C on it (the same look as on the 1993 logo). This logo is still seen and used at some locations. 2004–2012 Cec_2004logo.svg Chuck-E-Cheese-Logo1.jpg ChuckE.jpg|Alternate version of the logo. ChuckECheese's2004LogowithSlogan.jpg|Logo with slogan bandicam 2015-12-18 17-30-21-657.png|Variant used at some locations, which is just the 1994 logo modified. Cec_2004logo.png|Logo with red and Purple cap. Even though "Avenger Chuck" was introduced in 1997, he didn't appear on the company logo until 2004. Now Chuck E. Is now spotting is avenger clothes with Purple and Green Cap with a yellow C purple shirt with the yellow c on it. This logo is still seen and used at some locations. 2012–present ChuckECheese's2012AlternateLogo.jpg|Mockup logo (Circa 2012) ChuckECheese's2012LogowithSlogan.jpg|Logo with Slogan ChuckECheese's40thAnniversaryLogo.jpg|40th Anniversary logo (2017) 40th-Birthday-Chuck-E-Cheese.jpg|Another 40th Anniversary logo (2017) AAEAAQAAAAAAAANoAAAAJGU0ZDQzMTI1LWNmNjEtNDk3Mi05YWVmLTAzZGQzN2QxOWMyZA (1)-0.png|Alternate version of the logo used on locations that remodeled from 2015-2017. chuck_2019.png|Version used in a 2018-19 commercial. The apostrophe and the S are removed and the third E in "Cheese" is larger. In August 2012, Chuck E. Cheese's was given a rebrand, including a CGI makeover of Chuck E., and a new look. A new logo was created a year later to go with the design. In 2019, the wordmark was updated a bit. The "S" is removed and the "E" is increased in size. Chuck E. Cheese Pizzeria & Games 2017–2019 In July 2017, a brand new Chuck E. Cheese's concept was introduced at seven remodeled Chuck E. Cheese's locations. A new logo was added and up close it resembles the old Pizza Time Theatre font, but disconnected and more stylized with the Rockstar Chuck head, which is also more stylized, with Chuck E.'s eyebrows removed. The S and the apostrophe were also taken out of the logo, and "Pizzeria & Games" was added. This logo was used in tandem with the previous logo until the 2018-2019 season. Chuck E. Cheese 2017–present First used as a secondary logo in 2017, this logo is the same as the previous logo, except no slogan is used and Chuck E. is placed inside a red circle. It is currently being used in tandem with the 2012 logo. Category:Restaurant chains in the United States Category:Restaurants Category:Pizza Category:Games Category:Arcade games Category:San Jose Category:California Category:Irving, Texas Category:Texas Category:Fun centers Category:Birthday Party Category:1977 Category:International Category:Apollo Global Management